


Bloodline

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, I typically do family stuff but the idea intrigued me, I'm Sorry, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: It was in his blood as a god and spartan. The mark of manhood. He had escaped it and he had hoped he could have his son do the same, but fate was never kind to him.It never was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/gifts), [Greenhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorn/gifts), [ShyTurtleLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyTurtleLady/gifts).



> Yep...so...I like their dynamic, in more than one way. What else is there to say, lol. 
> 
> For those who like this ship, please enjoy! 
> 
> For those who don't like this ship, I understand, fam. More family stuff on the way soon!

It terrified him the moment it started. How he wished with his whole being he could forget it. Atreus had just turned 13, and with turning into a teen came some...urges.  
  
It was only natural and Kratos understood that, expected that. What he hadn't expected was his own reaction when it came time to be faced with it.  
  
Being faced with the sound of his boy relieving himself, that was.  
  
It was simply a matter of time before Arreus took advantage of his newly learned hormones and information and explored it. Kratos hadn't been as prepared as he had hoped, hearing him from the other side of the roon a half hour after settling in for the night.  
  
The first emotion was startlement, embarrassingly. He was a grown man, he shouldn't have had such petty feelings for an unimportant matter as this.   
  
Then, lust.  
  
It hit him harder and faster than he had experienced in quite sometime. He was deeply ashamed to admit the mere sound of his son brought him to erection faster than a few times his previous wife had, the very boy's _mother_.   
  
He had never felt so close to tears since said wife's death.  
  
He hadn't slept till sunrise, inwardly apologizing to Faye and his previous family till it became a mantra that lured him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was different between them after that night. Atreus seemed to think he got away with doing his actions quietly and acted as usual while Kratos was the one to put some distance between them, remaining even more quiet when not needing to speak and pushing Atreus to work harder than usual.

Atreus seemed oblivious, excited to prove himself to the elder same as ever.  
  
"Don't ya think yer pushing the lad a bit far today, brother?" Kratos glared down at his be-headed companion. "He needs to learn to survive."

Mimir tsked.  
  
"Kid's already ahead of many his age. Give the lad at least a break, yeah?" Kratos grumbled and looked towards his son, deciding the idea seemed acceptable as of how long they have been training, not wanting to overpush his son because of his own worries and faults.  
  
"Boy! We will rest for now...Lay down your bow and come." Kratos and Mimir watched as Atreus stopped firing and turned to them, panting and red in the face.  
  
Kratos started them turned and headed to a spot next to the tree line. "Sit and rest in the shade." Atreus ran over and tilted his head, setting his bow down. "But it's cold out." Kratos sat down and motioned for Atreus to do the same. "The sun is still hot, and you have been training harder than usual."  
  
Atreus shrugged and sat down, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. After a moment Kratos placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to his side, giving him the warmth he so desired and needed.  
  
Atreus stared up at his father and gave him a small smile, glad to finally be given the affection he'd always wanted.  
  
He watched as his father glanced to him before quickly looking ahead in watch for enemies.

His grip seemed tighter than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Atreus laughed, jumping from his hiding spot and pouncing onto his currently-sitting father, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tenderly. The demi-god relished in pride at the way his father gasped, caught off guard for once- and by _him_ nonetheless!  
  
Hugging his father tigher and pressing more into him, oblivious to his distress, Atreus giggled and turned his body around, lowering himself to get more comfortable after a moment.  
  
"Boy-" kratos's eyes widened and he, _embarrassingly,_ made a choked sound as his son suddenly and forcefully sat on his lap, offering him a playful smile.   
  
It was unexpected- to say the least. Acting out of reflex, worry and maybe even a few _other_ emotions the god refused to give name- he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, roughly pinning him to the floor with a thud.

It struck him by how weak his son was when compared to his strength. No matter the training, he'd never compare.  
  
 _He wouldn't be able to fight back._  
  
Kratos quickly shook his head, fighting the disgust of such thoughts and every impulse while narrowing his eyes at the suddenly no- _longer_ proud boy.

" _Atreus_. I- _Never_ try to surprise me, boy. This could've ended in...a way you nor I wouldn't _like_. _Remember that."_  
  
He watched as his son's joy seemed to fade, the boy frowning and tearing up. "S-Sorry, father..." Atreus sniffed making Kratos soften his grip and sigh, getting off him. His boy was easily brought to tears, a trait the father knew too well with how harsh he tended to be.  
  
He wouldn't- _couldn't_ possiblydo such a thing to a child.

 _His_ _child_.  
  
Kratos watched as his boy cried, trying to be silent and act as though he was tough despite already being. Kratos wished his son could see that.

After a few moments Kratos slowly reached for Atreus's hands and gently grabbed his wrists, pulling them from his face. "Boy, do not cry. There is no..."  
  
The god stared at his son's face unbashfuly, face stoic as he took him in. Flushed from shame, lidded eyes shying away in damaged pride, hair cascading over his soft and pale face.   
  
Kratos abruptly stood, pulling Atreus with him as he looked off to the side. "Let us go back inside." The god muttered through clenched teeth, trying to seem less tense than he actually was.  
  
He heard a hum in reply from the younger one, glancing at him wiping his face. He would protect him from himself even if it meant more denial of who he was, what he was,  
  
Or his bloodline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: voyeurism of an underage person 
> 
> Note: I don't do many scenes like this but wish to in the future!  
> ...for...research...*cough*  
> So tell me if it sounds good please!

It was the third day and second night Atreus had chosen to release his tension. The god couldn't blame him, it was healthy and the both of them had been placed under quite amount of stress.

He just wished he would do it somewhere else.  
  
Kratos grit his teeth and forced his eyes to stay closed in what he hoped was a discreet manner. Of all traits to pick from, why did his boy have to be so _vocal_..?  
  
 _"Ahn...mnn... ah...!"_  
  
Even such sounds seemed restrained, just how sensitive was he? The god should of known better than to ask the question, in all honesty.  
  
Thoughts of just how sensitive his son could be swarmed his mind. What would make him moan the most? Where was the best place to touch? What would his son say?  
  
 _'F-Father..! M..More..!'_  
  
Kratos shakily inhaled at the mock-voice he gave his son in his head, feeling a familiar heat surround himself. Focusing back to his child's voice and how it was starting to reach its crescendo, he considered the consequences of peeking.  
  
Knowing that his son was close to the edge and would be too lost in pleasure to even be looking his way, he hesitantly opened his eyes.

  
Kratos thought himself wise, or at least more so than the common man...but upon opening his eyes and seeing the beautiful, ecstasy filled body of his own flesh-and-blood with his head thrown back and eyes lost in a lidded pleasure brought him to the reality that he was quite foolish, as he had to physically prevent the overwhelming urge to assault the boy then and there.

  
Despite knowing that he was on the brink of just taking what he so desperately wanted, Kratos couldn't bare to blink or turn away from the very sight of his boy releasing into his hand, blanket clutched in the other to smother the sounds coming from his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't easy to acknowledge when a problem got worse- hard to _deny_ as well. The days had been progressively becoming harder and harder for Kratos to bare, often having to make excuses to get Atreus away from him.

It was significantly harder to protect someone when you couldn't be near them for too long.

Or if you were one of the things they needed protection from.

At this point it was as obvious that not only Atreus noticed, but _Mimir_ as well. Both asked various times if he was feeling alright only to be shrugged off, and sometimes aggressively. The god hated to admit defeat, and worse, ask for help, but it was becoming too dangerous.

He knew who he had to talk to.

Later that night when Atreus had went to sleep after relieving himself again, Kratos went into the other room and picked the head up and brought the newly awakened sputtering confused man outside for a talk.

"You'd better have a damn good reason fo-"

"We have to talk."

Mimir closed his mouth, furrowing his brows. He had never heard the god sound so soft and defeated before. Truly concerning.

Kratos glanced around, sitting down a little ways away from the cabin. He set the wise head on a stump, facing him. Mimir ah'd. "So ye have been having issues lately. Why keep it to yerself?"

Kratos avoided eye contact, teeth clenching in an effort to bite back guilt that rolled through him. This wouldn't be an easy confession, the beheaded-man also cared greatly for Atreus, a side effect for anyone who was around the boy long enough he was sure.

"Do not take this the wrong way, head. I do not wish for this to be so as well,"  
Kratos gauged the wise man's reaction noting only confusion.

"I care deeply for Atreus."


	6. Chapter 6

He had left it there to see if the other was wise enough to pick up on the hint. After a moment of silence the head raised an eyebrow.

"...You are the lads father, y'know. I'd say it's quite alright to feel such a way for yer so-"

"That is not they way I needed you to interpret my statement." Growling in frustration and disappointment the god glared at the floor before glancing back to the cabin, making sure there wasn't a listener.

"... _Ah._ "

Kratos quickly turned his attention back to his beheaded companion who sounded...strangely _calm._ Taking note of his expression again, the god sighed.

It seemed as though he understood now.

Swallowing, Mimir glanced up at the distressed man who had, indeed, shared quite the secret with him. For being the wise man he claimed, he really should have seen the signs.

Perhaps he did, but didn't want to acknowledge what they could possibly mean. What it could mean for the trio. 

For father and _son_.

Finding what he considered an appropriate way to start this conversation, the wise man spoke.

"I see. I must say I should've seen this coming. Yer love for your child is immeasurable, just as his is for you. I would be lieing if I were to say the terms " _okay_ " and " _appropriate_ " fit such situation as this, though."

Kratos sighed and rubbed his eyes, tired and defeated. "I understand. I do not wish for this to be true, like previously stated. I need to know if there is a way to keep my mind off my son. Do you not have the answer, head?"

Feeling genuinely sorry for the obviously distressed man in front of him, Mimir would've shook his head if possible.

"My apologizes, brother. Emotions are tricky and what I see in your eyes when you look to yer son is, undeniably, unconditional _love_. This path is strange one, but you aren't walking it alone."

Feeling surprisingly vulnerable the man allowed his relief to show on his features, if only a little. "You will stand beside me even now?"

"Aye, of course, brother." The wise man smiled softly up at the man he knew was a good father, even now.

"Though that statement was meant to be about someone else."


	7. Chapter 7

It was quiet, the god confused and wise man slightly nervous. Feeling something he could not name Kratos narrowed his eyes at his beheaded companion.

"What is it that you mean?"

Mimir glanced towards the house, the god's eyes following. "I made a promise to keep my trap shut, buuuut I reckon you can make a pretty good guess as to who I was referring to."

Feeling shock and, _embarrassingly,_ something akin to hope, Kratos stood holding the rope connected to his friends horns in his hand, and headed back.

Walking into the cabin Kratos looked to Atreus's bed, finding him peacefully asleep. Setting the head onto his usual bedstand the god walked to his son's cot.

Eyes flickered over every detail on Atreus's face, Kratos kneeling and brushing his hand through his boy's hair as gently as he could muster and receiving an annoyed frown and twitch in return.

It had been only a few years since Faye's death, the two still mourning for her presence yet creating a life without her. Just the two of them.

That is, with the occasional presence of two very annoying dwarves and a head as well.

Smiling softly the god cupped his child's face, staring unafraid into the eyes that opened to stare back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fa..ther?" Yawning, Atreus cupped his father's hand and sat up, staring up at him tired and confused with a hint of worry.  
  
"Atreus..."  
  
Clutching his father's hand tighter, Atreus quickly looked to gouge his expression. His father rarely called him by his name, especially in such a soft voice.  
  
Feeling this too be something important, he spoke in a similar tone, wispering a "Yes, _father_?" while watching the man he admired more than anything slowly caress his face, finger trailing to trace his lips in a thoughtful manner.  
  
Eyes snapped to meet his and another hand shot to grab hold of his arm. Firm yet gentle.  
  
"The...Mimir...told me something earlier-"  
  
Feeling cold shock run through his body, Atreus tensed and looked away, ignoring the quick fingers that suddenly clutched his jaw and prevented him from turning fully.  
  
He felt the hesitation in the silence that followed, his father loosening his grip for a fleeting moment as if nervous before holding steady.  
  
"Are you in love with me, Atreus? Do you lust for me?"

"..."

Blushing and feeling the threat of tears gather behind his eyes, Atreus knew he couldn't lie. He's never been able to hide his emotions when it came to his father.

Gathering the nerve to admit his darkest secret, kept even out of his journals in fear of someone revealing the truth, he looked to his father, tears breaking out and streaming down his face despite every attempt to hold them.

"...Yes. I...I love you entirely. I'm..."

Wrenching himself successfully away from his father the boy brought his hands up to cover his face in shame.

"I-I've always. I know it's wrong-"

"Yes, it is. But when have gods ever done anything right?"

Pausing in his turmoil, the boy peeked from behind his fingers. Kratos reached up and gently pulled his boy's hands away, bringing them to his chest and pulling firmly on Atreus's arms to bring him to it, too, wrapping his arms around him.

"We are not men. We never will be, Atreus. I love you as well, no matter how sick it may be. It's never only been lust. I apologize for letting us get to this point, but it is so."

Under his fingertips the boy felt his father's heart thundering, showing his vulnerability and nervousness without fear.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know it's been so long since I posted, sorry. Hope it's not too OOC.

"...Father, does...does this mean you..."  
  
Kratos gently pulled his son away so he could face him, holding him by the shoulders and staring directly into his eyes. "Our feelings are mutual, Atreus."   
  
The god watched as his son's eyes widened a bit, mouth agape, before he suddenly teared up and embraced him with both arms around his neck.  
  
"Why...why do you cry, boy?" Feeling awkward and suddenly self conscious, Kratos rubbed his boy's back.  
  
"I-I just...I love you so much, father! I'm so happy!" Suddenly pulling away for the second time, Atreus shocked his father by diving back in for a kiss instead of a hug, arms tightening around his neck and mouth smiling against his.  
  
Shock fading into endearment, Kratos slowly encircled his boy in his arms again and closed his eyes, enjoying their moment, what they've created, without shame or fear of what's to come.  
  
Arms suddenly tightened, feeling something more than just the soft mouth of his boy press against him. Pulling away Atreus gasped, looking down in shame only to be pulled back into him.   
  
"Do not hide your desires, boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Flushing nearly completely, Atreus shifted a bit, suddenly feeling very timid. "B-But, father, i-isn't it soon? I-I'm small! What if-"  
  
Atreus squeaked, a hand suddenly brushing against his most sensitive area. His father laughed softly, it sounded lovely to him.  
  
"Do not worry, boy. I know of what I do."  
  
Closing his eyes and reluctantly relaxing, Atreus allowed himself to be lowered onto his bed.  
  
"O-Okay, father. I trust you. Just..."  
  
The god paused in the removal of his son's clothes and glanced at him, noting his embarrassment.  
  
"...Be gentle, please."  
  
Kratos smiled softly at his boy's sudden shyness and concern, leaning over to kiss him softly.

"...I promise."

 

Once the boy was completely naked the god sat back and observed what there was too see. There was still guilt as he was about to sleep with his son, but knowing their love was real and that this was craved on equal parts made him feel more at ease.

 

Regardless of what the man previously worried, he noted with pride and arousal that his boy was absolutely beautiful, just like his mother.

Feeling the old and familiar twinge of arousal naw at him, Kratos unclothed himself as well, watching with curiosity and slight nervousness what his boy thought as he did so.

Sitting up on his elbows, Atreus twitched nervously, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed as he was finally able to see what he'd only dreamed. Gasping softly, Atreus stared with wide eyes.

"It is safe to assume you like what you see, boy?"

Despite the amusement and teasing in his voice, Atreus closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed while covering them in embarrassment. His father chuckled at his behavior and leaned over him.

"Do not be embarrassed, Atreus. It is only me and you. Cast your worries away and enjoy this."

While peeking out from behind his fingers Atreus nodded, spreading his legs and taking his hands from his eyes to raise them to his father.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm...I'm ready, father. I can do it."

Shaking his head lightly, the god smiled and grabbed his son's hands, pulling him into an embrace. 

"Not yet, Atreus. I have to prepare you. Hold still and do not be afraid to bite or cling me if it starts to feel painful."

Tilting his head, the boy nodded. He wasn't sure how this worked quite yet, but he knew father would teach him. Though he was worried that there may be pain. 

Almost as soon as he had started worrying, the boy tensed and clutched his father's arms tightly when he felt pain in his backside.

"Ah! F-Father..?!" 

"Relax, Atreus. The pain is only temporary, I promise." 

Whimpering, the boy hid his face in one of his arms, eyes clenched tightly. After a few moments, though, he started to relax, allowing his father to add another finger.

"I-it's starting to feel good."

Kratos hummed and glanced to him, continuing his ministrations. "That is good. You are handling this better than most would, Atreus." 

Feeling warmth flood him at the praise, Atreus smiled and hummed, opening his eyes. After a few minutes he started to moan, Kratos quickly looking to his face.

"Are you starting to feel better than good, boy?" His voice dropped an octave, the effect, his son arching his back."Y-Yeah...I- mnn..." he smiled softly, amused. "I see. Spread your legs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fixed! Thanks for the heads up before.)

Nervous more than ever but trusting in his father all the same, Atreus did as he was told, spreading his legs and avoiding looking at any part of him, embarrassed. 

His soft thighs were grasped in much larger hands to ensure security and better leverage as his father came closer, eyes ablaze as if fighting one of their many battles.

At the sound of rustling then the feeling of something big, the boy glanced to the source on instinct, face soon flustered and eyes wide in curiosity and arousal. 

It took a trusting stare and a deep breath till Atreus was clutching the furs underneath him, clenching his teeth before his father had a chance to make him, then,  _pain_. A  _lot_ of it.

A strangled cry was all he could manage, eyes unfocused and jaw aching at the force of taut teeth when his mouth closed a moment later to hold in the whimpers.

He heard a quieter, soft sound come from his father, who was naturally holding back the best he could from breaking him. 

Everything was still for a moment, both panting, one from pain and adjustment and the other from pleasure and will.

_"F-Father-"_

"I know."

His father leaned down half way over him as he kissed him tenderly and started to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a temporary proposal: For every chapter update on your Gow4 or Invader Zim fanfic after months of being away from it, I'll write a one shot with your idea (if reasonable) on the same fandom.
> 
> This my way of paying y'all to update, lol.


End file.
